villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Deathwalker 13000
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Villains RPG Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! SPECIAL PAGES http://villainsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Special:SpecialPages Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Should we create pages for important events such as Warcry and Inferno blowing a hole in Tartarus? Amnesty 10:25, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Deathwalker, I made a good song you may like to hear. RE: thank you, I know Betwixt is quite similiar to Oswald - perhaps a homage, intentional or not - however I think in some ways it may resemble Who Framed Roger Rabbit? or Bonkers a little more in the sense of "cartoons" and "reality" kind of co-existing.. of course I have already thought out a lot of backstory to try and explain it (always hated how people never bothered explaining such things) - they aren't exactly traditional "toons" but I hope I can explain better in Flipside about what exactly is going on.. Betwixt 14:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll join. Amnesty 05:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) You need to edit All-Crystal. EDWIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR FREAKING MIDDLE NAME IS NOT ITACHI! FIX THAT RIGHT NOW!! MR. EDWIN "ALLEN" RUTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! M-NUva. My middle name is NOT Allen. And "Itachi", being in quotations, is a nickname, not a middle-name. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 13:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Whatever, no one in there right mind would call you Itachi. I only called you it when we were calling eachotehr by our Akastki names. Deathwalker, I was listening to Caramelldasen and looked at the sprites that you made. I dont know if I just caught it when the timing was right but they move perfectly in beat with the music so It looked like they were dancing to Caramelldasen. M-NUva Oh, if your redoing the castle secrets, post a link on my talk page please. I'd like to join. Navigation can be difficult on mobile, but a direct link makes it nice and easy! :) Deletion Requests can you do me a favor and delete Inferno Unleashed and Better The Devil You Know.. - both stories were a product of my imagination that have since been deemed by myself as a bit of a mistake (created on impulse without thinking on the story - thus making them unworkable): thanks Inferno Pendragon 15:55, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, are there any stories that you think are appropriate for Trickster or Tueor? Sorry Edwin, I could only listen to 25 seconds of it till I could listen any longer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZ3F-PUxwfI <-- thought you'd like this, I know I did Inferno Pendragon 16:08, October 3, 2011 (UTC) yes, well my last few stories have been dragging a lot - however I've decided to start my Chiang Battlehand stories instead: which will be a lot easier for me to handle as it is a more traditional story (in the sense of not being godlike versus godlike) Mr. Odd 13:32, October 5, 2011 (UTC) not just that but trying to put a limit of someone like Mr. Odd is hard - he's a living universe.. fun concept for stories but not so fun for *interactive* stories Mr. Odd 14:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC) then I have a very unique version of "God" - Pandemonium.. I really doubt I'll use this in a storyline but I guess I can allude to it every now and then.. I suppose this character isn't so much godlike as Supreme Power status so probably doesn't even count when it comes to "can I use it to roleplay with?" Mr. Odd 15:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) well she's more like a Eastern version of divinity I suppose (though really trying to argue real-world theology with this character is silly) - she's certainly not the traditional "All Being" of Western belief systems (Life, Death and Rebirth being a concept seen in Hinduism and other beliefs). In truth I guess she's also kind of symbolic of Absurdism - which is how I tend to see the universe.. of course stories should be about having fun and not really about personal beliefs so in general I don't use too many religious/philosophy-based characters Mr. Odd 15:17, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what do you think a good power for Lotus would be? I am trying to give her a power over an element or something once she becomes uncorrupted but I am having a hard time thinking of what to do. Corruption is now ready for others to join. Spread the word to those who you think would be interested in joining. Tricks and Puzzles is now ready for editing. Spread the word to those who you think would be interested in joining. Trickster counts as an immortal character right? Sure. If the void made him immortal. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 22:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Did you read the corruption prolouge? What did you think? Sorry. Tueor 23:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) And thank you for the compliment. I gave the story quite a bit of thought and decided to do some rewriting. There is one thing that is unexplained and that was no accident. That is to be revealed later. Tueor 23:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) So, which stories can I participate in? Okay, thanks! Ah, thank you so much. And, I can write my own as well, correct? (Though, I warn you, my stories are probably going to be short and goofy). Well, let's see. Corruption, The Evil Men Do, Tricks and Puzzles, and Heroes look the most appealing. Most of them by title, because I haven't read all of them yet. Okay, thanks for the info. Arbiter Sure thing. 23:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Am I supposed to be doing anything in particular in the story? Like, am I supposed to get out of your way and collapse or something? Okay. So, are you cool with what I did, having Omega come in and all that? Sent you an email. Check my comment. Or, just look here.http://youtu.be/FIY41LrvMFQ O_______o Whaaaaaaaa........?! Did you liiiiiike it? :) ....I dunno.... it's wierd..... What's with the Deathwalker 13000 tag, are we all going to mark pages we made or what? Groxiuos 15:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Is Gehenna and The Omega are in the top tier and they are both similar to the Void, al least stated by you and Inferno, then shouldn't The Void be placed there too? Well, I guess similar to Omega, The Void is constently eating away at the univers. Eating some and trying to become something, but remaining nothing. I have been waiting for you to get on all day! Where have you been? Tueor 21:54, October 13, 2011 (UTC)